


Soulmate (6)

by 22dec



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22dec/pseuds/22dec
Kudos: 11





	Soulmate (6)

。

「乾杯！」

碰杯的聲音響起，大家都把手裡的酒乾了。

「今天我請客，大家玩得開心一點！」，李多喜說。

「謝謝主任！」，其餘的老師說。

Ktv聚餐當然少不了唱歌，丁輝人和安惠真被推了出來唱歌。

「啊，真是的，就這麼想聽我們唱歌嗎哈哈哈。」

輝人已經喝上頭了，立馬點了以前她跟惠真初中時唱的歌。

李多喜說，「唱比較低分的要罰酒喔！」

「嘿嘿我贏定了哈哈哈哈」，輝人笑著說，接著拿起麥唱，

「You're my chocolate chocolate 甜蜜的 valentine 

愛情的風暴突然襲來

你的懷抱就是颱風之眼

在我夢中畫好的

帶著我的傷痛 遠走高飛吧

和那冷風一起 baby bye bye 

Baby bye bye baby bye bye ...... 」

在包廂的一旁，金容仙跟文星伊坐在一起。

「姐姐要喝燒啤嗎？」，文星伊問。

「我喝露水嘟嘟好了。」，金容仙搖著頭說，並抿了一口露水嘟嘟。

「哈哈哈酒精垃圾。」

「笑什麼！」

金容仙的頰紅得像桃子一樣，因為生氣所以鼓起的臉頰就顯得更加可愛了。

文星伊忍不住用手捏了金容仙的臉頰。

「呀！你幹嘛！這裡有很多人誒！」，金容仙焦急地說。

「姐姐太可愛了我忍不住了。」，文星伊笑著說。

「哎真是的。」  
  


可是可愛的臉頰下是魔鬼的身材，金容仙穿了一條緊身的黑色吊帶裙，文星伊看不過便把西裝外套脫下來。

「穿著吧。」，文星伊邊說邊把外套搭上金容仙的肩。

突然丁輝人把麥遞了過來，「來來來你們也唱一下吧，輸的要罰酒喔！」

「好啊輝人，come on do that thing! 哈哈哈哈哈哈」，金容仙把文星伊的外套脫了，走出去跟輝人唱歌。

文星伊知道，金容仙要喝醉了。

幾輪下來，大家都喝了不少。

金容仙已經第五次輸了，本來酒量不好的她現在已經喝到暈暈乎乎的。

「來金老師！把它乾了！」

金容仙看見面前的一大杯啤酒，可是願賭服輸嘛，便伸手去拿酒杯。

突然一只手把酒杯槍了過來並把裡面的酒一口乾了。

「哇哇哇文老師！」

「你們就放過她吧，看她樣子快不行了。」

「那文老師你頂替她？」

「哎行吧。」，無奈地說。

幾輪以後，大家都差不多喝醉了，看見時間不早大家都開始散去。

「星伊啊，我先走了，容仙就拜託你了。」，初瓏跟文星伊說。

「嗯，初瓏姐姐快回去休息吧。」，文星伊邊說邊摟著金容仙走出門外。

「好的那明天見囉。」

丁輝人跟安惠真走出來的時候看到正在等計程車的文星伊。

文星伊一手摟著金容仙的腰，一手拿著兩人的包包。

金容仙整個人無力地往文星伊身上靠。

「星伊姐姐，你跟容仙姐姐一起回去嗎？」，輝人好奇地問。

「嗯，我送她回家。」

文星伊邊說邊把人塞進計程車裡。

「惠真啊我好擔心容仙姐姐啊，怕星伊姐姐會做出什麼來。」，丁輝人對安惠真說。

「呀！我能做出什麼來！我要走了，明天見！」

丁輝人和安惠真看見計程車遠去的身影，心想著不知道今天兔子會不會被狼吃掉呢。

-

從計程車出來以後，文星伊辛苦地把人拉進屋裡。

「哎，怎麼這麼重呢...」，文星伊把金容仙放在床上後，整個人都累癱在床上。

「我.....我還要唱....」，金容仙呢喃道。

「唱什麼唱，快睡覺吧。」，文星伊答。

「不要....」

金容仙邊說邊把人蹭過去文星伊那裡，並把手挽到脖子上。

「我們繼續玩好不好...星伊...」，金容仙貼近文星伊的耳邊說。

耳邊的熱氣，金容仙的低聲細語，令文星伊按耐不住，一把將金容仙推到床上。

看見金容仙仰著頭看自己，肩上的吊帶也滑了下來，文星伊再也忍不住了，把唇貼在對方的唇上。

嗯。了，嘴唇也是軟軟的，可是這次甜味中夾雜著酒精的味道。

文星伊的舌頭慢慢伸進去試探，沒想到一來就與它糾纏了。

良久後陶醉的兩人才捨得放開。

「姐姐...姐姐太過分了，怎麼可以這樣...」，文星伊低著頭說。

「讓姐姐給你看什麼叫過分。」，金容仙邊說邊把眼前的人壓在身下。

金容仙再一次把唇貼上去，並一邊把文星伊的襯衫的鈕扣解開。

「啊...不..嗚...可以...」，文星伊被吻得說不清話。

「嗯？可以？」，金容仙問。

文星伊用手把襯衫拉著。

金容仙就從嘴一邊吻到脖子再到領口，文星伊自然就鬆手了。

看見眼前的黑色文胸，金容仙邊伸手去後背解扣。

「嗯...不要...」，文星伊紅著臉說。

「我...自己來...」

文星伊把人轉過去，並說，「不...許看噢...」

「害羞的年下真的太可愛了...」，金容仙心想。

文星伊慢慢的把襯衫脱了，並把文胸的扣子也解了，露出雪白的後背。

害羞的她背過去躺在床上，金容仙便吻了上去，直至到佈滿吻痕。

金容把人轉過來，看見眼前的兩顆柔軟。

她用手摸了摸，文星伊害羞得把手遮住自己的臉。

「啊...不...姐姐...不要....嗚」，金容仙邊用手捏著乳頭，邊吻著文星伊。

「啊...啊...」，金容仙吻了吻乳頭，用舌頭舔了舔發現乳頭堅挺了起來。

她繼續由胸部親到小腹，直至整個人都被她吻得粉粉嫩嫩。

金容仙摸了摸文星伊的黑色內褲。

「都濕了呢...」，金容仙說。

「還不是因為你....」，文星伊水汪汪的看著金容仙。

金容仙隔著內褲撫摸著文星伊，發現越來越濕了。

「嗯...嗯....啊....」

把內褲脫下來的時候發現裡面濕得一塌糊塗。

金容仙用舌頭舔了舔，使敏感的文星伊頻頻發出低吟。

「啊....瘋...了....姐姐....別.....舔....啊啊...」

「嘖....現在的小孩.....這樣就不行了？」

金容仙把手指伸進去試探。

「啊.....啊啊....別....伸進去.....我...不是...小...孩...」，文星伊低喘道。

金容仙放慢手上的動作，使文星伊不甘寂寞。

「是小孩就要聽老師的話啊。」，金容仙調戲道。

「想要嗎？」，金容仙靠近文星伊的耳邊說。

「嗯...想....」，文星伊答。

「想要什麼？」，金容仙又問。

「想要...想要你....」，文星伊不好意思地說。

金容仙突然加快手上的動作，並觸碰到文星伊的敏感點，很快文星伊便高潮了。

「啊....啊....我....不行...了」，文星伊嬌喘道。

小穴一收一吸，不斷有液體流出，金容仙把手指拔出來，並將手上的液體舔乾淨。

金容仙上前抱著累癱的年下，沒想到被反將一軍，後背裙子的拉鍊被解開了。

「不公平，為什麼姐姐不脫衣服...」，文星伊偏過頭說。

「等著你幫我脱呢。」，金容仙邊說邊把剩下的衣物褪去。

當窗外的月光被隱藏時，兩人隨著身體舞動，伴隨著急速的呼吸聲和耳邊的低聲細語，在對方的宇宙中探險。


End file.
